


A Clean Slate

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList New Years challenge, 2013





	A Clean Slate

Regrets, I've had a few, yes that could be his theme song. So why was he having such trouble jotting down a few of those regrets right now.

New Year's Eve was a time of reflection yet the paper remained glaringly blank, pen poised at the ready. 

Josiah had suggested writing down their regrets on flash paper and burning them at the stroke of midnight releasing the guilt and starting the year anew.

The others stood round the fire, paper in hand, waiting.

Only moments remained when pen met paper.

Heartfelt words.

Then, with a flash weight lifted.

Spirit renewed.


End file.
